The Bender
by whoahitsjayden
Summary: Many worlds collide as you follow Krystal through her adventures. She steps into the worlds of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Avengers, Harry Potter, and Black Butler, to name a few. She learns new bending powers and grows stronger along the way.
1. Chapter 1

The Bender

CHAPTER ONE

Once there was a girl with extraordinary powers. Her name was Krystal. She lived in New York City, sort of ... She lived in the sewers with four mutant turtles and a rat but they were her family. One day Krystal asked "Father can I go out into the city?" then her father said "No! You have to stay down here. It's for your own protection and you are too young."

Krystal was only 7 years old. It was getting late so she went to bed ,but she couldn't sleep. So she got up and went and looked at the sky. She looked from the bars of the sewers. She had the most craziest idea to sneak out but, she knew that she would get in deep trouble with her father. So she tried going back to sleep.

Then in the morning her brother woke her up she was not happy "What the heck!," She yelled. "What?" Mikey asked. "I was sleeping." She said "Oh sorry." Said Mikey. Then Leo came in "Mikey did you wake up Krystal?" Leo asked. "Um, yeah." Leo scowled at him "Mikey you know you're not supposed to do that."Leo said "Don't be mad at him I was going to have to wake up anyway." Krystal said then walked out of the room.

She was still a little angry. Her fire powers were starting to kick in. A little bit of fire came out of her hands, she felt the warmth. Then her fire went out of control and burned the table. She was so embarrassed that she ran back into her room and locked the door behind her. She started crying. "Why do I destroy everything I touch?" Then she heard a knock at the door. "Go away!" Then ice went everywhere. "It's me Raph. Can we talk?" Raph asked. He waited for a response. Then Krystal got up and unlocked the door. "What do you want?" Krystal asked in a whisper. "I just want to talk." Raph said. Then gave her a pitty look. "Fine." Then she opened the door as soon he came in she crossed her arms.

"What do you want to talk about?" She asked "I wanted to ask why did you burn the table?" He said "It wasn't intentional!" she yelled then she shoved him out and stayed in her room.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

She stayed in her room for years. She always sneaked out of her room at night to get food. She learned to control her powers on her own. Her birthday was in a week, October,7 She is going to be 18 years old. She decided that since she was turning 18 in a week she would come out of her room and show her father what she learned by herself.

She unlocked the door and opened it. She saw her brothers Raph, Leo, Donnie, and Mikey. She took in a breath and walked out of the room. Then they looked at her. "Hey," she said. They just stood there. As soon as she turned around her father grabbed her arm and smiled. Then he hugged her and he started to cry.

Krystal turned to face her brothers. She said, "I know you guys might be mad at me for shutting you all out but…" Leo cut her off, "We're not mad at you, we get it, you were scared, you thought you were going to hurt us with your fire." She couldn't help but cry and she didn't know why. They were tears of joy.

"Sorry I don't know what happened." Krystal said "It's ok you're just really happy." Leo said. Then she stopped crying. "So what have you guys been doing all these years."

The brothers looked at each other. "Um." They all said. "We have just been training that's it," Mikey said in a not so happy way. Krystal thought they had gone up top already. "So all these years you guys have been training? I thought you guys would be up there fighting, not down here traning all the time," she said in a disappointed voice.

So she walked into the tunnels, her brothers knew that she wasn't going to go up top … well so they thought. Krystal made sure they didn't follow her. She climbed up the ladder and slid the sewer hatch over, up and out. Krystal couldn't remember the last time she saw all the lights in New York. The people there looked so different from when she was little. She looked at all the people. None of them remembered her and she was happy about that. It had been so long since she felt like she was normal, but she knew she wasn't. Then Krystal heard a scream she ran toward it.

People were running around like crazy. She didn't know why so she went to investigate. She went down to see if there was someone down there. There was a man that walked past not noticing her. She started walking in the same direction as the man. Then he ambushed her. She tried to get out of his grip without using her powers, but she couldn't. She let him take her because she knew there might be hostages. She was a little scared … but she wasn't either.

Meanwhile, back at home her brothers see on TV that there are hostages. Then they spotted Krystal "What the heck is she doing there?" Leo said in an mad voice. "Come on let's go get her so she doesn't have to use her powers."

Back in the subway Krystal was tempted to use her powers but then she heard a train coming. She also heard a " _Yeah hoo!."_ She knew it was her brothers. "Oh no," she whispered. She knew that Leo would be mad at her. The lights started flickering on and off rapidly. She knew it was Donnie's handy work. The train got closer. As soon as it got there, her brothers hopped off kicked the bad guy's butts. Before they left Raph grabbed Krystal and ran up the ladder to the top of a building.

"What the heck were you thinking? You could have used your powers!" Leo yelled. "But I didn't," Krystal remarked. "But you got captured," Leo said with a sad look on his face. "Well, I didn't exactly fight the guy. I let him take me to where the hostages were," Leo cut her off. "Wait you let him take you why would you do that?" Leo yelled "I did it because I knew there were hostages down there. I wanted to save them. But noooo you had to come save me cause you think I can't handle myself!"

They saw a flash. "What was that?" Krystal asked in a whisper. " It was a camera flash," Donnie whispered. Mikey grabbed his nunchucks and swung them at the person who took the picture. The nunchuck wrapped around the person's arm and Mikey pulled the person up onto the roof. Krystal used her powers to make herself look like a ninja. Once the lady stood up Krystal used her ice powers to form an ice blade. She pointed it at the lady and said "Who are you and why did you take that picture?"

At first there was silence then the lady spoke "Why should I tell you?" Krystal thought it was a stupid question. "You should tell me because then I wouldn't have to end you." The lady gulped, not sure what to do.

Then Mikey stepped in. "Krystal stop threatening the hot lady." Mikey said with a smirk on his face. "Mikey shut up." Krystal said not happy at Mikey at all. The lady screamed "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Then she fainted.

"We have to get rid of her she knows too much." Krystal said "No I'll just erase the picture from her phone." Donnie said then he hacked her phone they found her name it was April O' Neil. After Donnie erased the photo from April's phone Donny made her wake again. When she got up she asked "What are you?" they looked at each other.

As soon as Leo was getting ready to answer Krystal answered for him. "They're teenage mutant ninja turtles." Krystal said " Then what are you?" April asked Krystal didn't want to answer so she just stood there in silence. "She doesn't like to talk about it. If you tell anyone about us we will find you April O'Neil." Leo said then they left. Krystal made sure April couldn't take another picture by making a smoke screen.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

When they got back they had to be as quiet as possible. Krystal knew why. They weren't aloud to go up top yet. If they got caught they would have to go to the hashy and they don't want to do that.

"Where were you?" they heard and they knew they were in trouble. They froze in panic then turned around. Their father was not happy.

"Well?" their father said "Um." they said. They were silent for a moment then Krystal broke the silence. "We were just taking a walk in the sewers." She was hoping her father would fall for it. "Oh why didn't you invite me?" He asked "We thought you should rest you had a long day," Krystal said.

"Oh I guess I did have a long day. You're right I did need a rest." He said walking back to his room. "That was close." Krystal said "Where did you learn how to lie so well." Mikey said "I guess it just came naturally to me even though I have never lied before," Krystal said. Then they all went back to their rooms without saying a word more.

The next day Krystal woke up and walked out of her room. Out of nowhere her brother's jumped out and yelled "SURPRISE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Krystal was really happy she was finally 18 years old. "Thanks you guys. This is awesome." She said with a big smile on her face.

Then she ran toward them and gave them all a big hug except for Raph, he wasn't much of a huger. Krystal snuck over to Raph and hugged him from behind. He was not happy and also was happy at the same time. Krystal has never hugged him before. She always thought he was a butt head.

They were all the same age now. Krystal is a couple months younger than her brothers. "Sorry did I scare you?" She asked with a grin on her face. "No unfortunately you didn't." Raph said with not so pleased look on his face. "Raph lighten up a bit I was just playin." Krystal said then she thought she sensed something.

She thought it was just a rat or something. Then she sensed it again. She used one of her earthbending techniques. The thing she was sensing was humans. She ran into the sewers to go and see why they are down there. When she found the humans she panicked because they had big guns.

She peeked around the corner and listened to their conversations. "We have to find those turtles" one man said. "How do they know about my brothers?" Krystal whispered to herself. "Spread out and look for them," the man commanded.

Krystal knew she had to do something before they found her home. So she used her earthbending power to throw a pebble in the opposite direction of where she lived. She ran back home to warn them.

"Guys we gotta get out of here!" Krystal said in a panick. "Why?" Leo asked "Because there are people in the sewers looking for you guys." Krystal said. "Krystal you're crazy nobody even knows about us." Mickey said "I'm not crazy I just saw them. April O'Neil must have told." Krystal said with a scowl on her face.

"I'm going to find her and end her." Krystal said with a determined voice. "Who are you going to end." Krystal's father said. "Um." Krystal said, scared that she will have to go to the hashy. "Well I'm waiting for an answer." Her father said. "Well I'm going for a walk bye." Said Krystal as she was running into the sewers.

She didn't stop until she reached April's apartment. She looked in the window of the apartment to see if April was there. She wasn't unfortunately but the window was unlocked so she just stayed there until April got to the apartment. Hours later Krystal heard the door knob turn. She hid quickly. It was April. Krystal smiled in a evil way. She was hiding on the ceiling.

As soon as April passed her, she jumped down. "Hello April O'Neil nice to see you again." "How did you get in here?" April said with a scared voice. "The window was open. I have a question for you." Krystal said "What?" April said "Did you tell anyone about my brothers?" "Um well I might have told one person," said April.

"You did what now!" Krystal yelled. She was about to kill April for what she had done but she knew if she did it would be risky. "Who did you tell?" Krystal asked. She waited for an answer "I told an old friend of my fathers. He lives on the top of a mountain." April said that she felt bad for telling Krystal that. "You feel bad now just wait. You will feel way worse in a little while." Krystal said and jumped out the window.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Krystal looked for the closest mountain. When she found it, she ran in and got ambushed. "That idiot told him. She is so dead when I get back." Krystal whispered "Well if it isn't the bender," said a man coming toward her. "Who are you?" Krystal asked. "How rude of me I'm Eric Sacks," he said.

"You're that crazy rich guy aren't you?" Krystal asked a little curious why he was after her brothers. "Yes I am. You're familiar with my work?" Eric asked. "Maybe." Krystal said. Then a man came up behind him and whispered in his ear. Krystal couldn't hear and she hated that.

"Well I guess this is a good day." Eric said. "Why is that?" Krystal said with a worried look on her face. "Because those turtles that you call your brothers have just been captured," he said.

"What? No you're lying." she said trying deny the fact that they were captured. "I assure you that I'm not lying," Eric said. Krystal started crying. "Why are you doing this?" she protested. "I'm doing this because your so called brothers have something I want." He said smiling in a devilish look.

"You're a monster." she mumbled under her breath but he still heard her. "I'm not the monster your brothers are." Eric said. "At least they are saving people, all you're doing is trying to kill them!" Krystal yelled. Then everything fell silent.

A foot soldier whispered "The turtles are here." Eric turned to Krystal "I guess you might as well say your goodbye since you're all here." He said with a snap of a finger the two foot soldiers grabbed her.

When she tried to get free, the gloves they were wearing sent an electric show through her. "I knew you were going to try to use your powers so I built these shock gloves. I haven't given them a name yet," Eric said. Then they dragged her to where her brothers were.

She could barely move after she got electrocuted. When she got to her brothers they were tied up in boxes but there were only three of them. Her brother saw Eric come in. They didn't see Krystal until the foot soldiers that grabed her threw her to the floor like worthless garbage.

When they saw her they were shocked, "Let her go!" Leo said "Why should I? She might be a good weapon I can use to wipe out the city or you," Eric said.

Krystal finally got her energy back and said "I would never wipe anyone out. That isn't what I was made to do." She scowled at him. "Well if you want to save your brothers you will have to," Eric said. "You are such a liar! Even if I help you, your still going to kill them." Krystal said.

"How do you know I'm lying?" Eric asked. "I'm not telling." She said. "Chain her up let her watch her brothers die." Eric said to the foot soldiers. After they chained her to a pole they left.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left the lair. It's my fault we're here." Krystal said to her brothers. Then there was a crash. Krystal hoped Eric was in it. She saw a guy come in the opposite direction of the crash, he was in a suit of armor. Then she saw Raph come crashing through the wall. The guy in the suit of armor got his weapons ready. Raph charged at the armored man that was throwing swords at him. Krystal knew it was time to go.

Before she used her powers to get free she saw April O'Neil. "What are you doing here?" Krystal asked. "Helping." April said. One Eric's men went over to unchain her but as soon as he got over there she had already used her metal bending to break the chains. "How'd you do that." He asked. "If I told you then I would have to end you," she said while the guy tried to figure out how Krystal got out of the chains.

April was giving Krystal's brothers their blood back. They had been drained while captured. When they got their blood back they were all hyped up. Mickey ran right into the guy in armor. "I know we just got saved but, who is that guy?" Krystal asked. " His name is Shredder," Leo said. "He is very dangerous. You should go home so you don't get hurt." "Are you serious right now I just saved your life. I don't need to be treated like a child!" Krystal protested "We're not saying that you're not ready," he said. Krystal gave him a evil look. "Okay, I might be saying that a little bit." Leo said. "Yeah sure a little bit." Krystal said with an angry face. "I'm not that little girl that couldn't control her powers anymore I'm 18 for crying out loud you can't keep telling me what to do." she protested. "Krystal we just want to keep you safe and we know you're an adult." Leo said with a worried voice but when he turned to face Krystal she was gone.

"I can't believe him." Krystal thought. She had finally got to where the Shredder was. She was using her fire bending to fly. She landed right behind the shedder. He didn't notice so she decided to use her fire bending to melt the metal on his feet to the roof. As soon as she started he noticed and he turned around. He threw knives at her and she blocked them with her ice.

"Well if it isn't the bender." he said in a deep, brod voice. Krystal was a little scared that he knew what she could do. "You won't get away with this Shredder." Krystal said. "You are wrong about that child." he told her.

Krystal got so mad that all of her powers come out at once. She shot all the of her power at him. Then her power started to dye out. At that moment Krystal was out of energy. She got down on one knee to make sure her last shot finished him. It didn't.

Shredder stood over Krystal. She tried to get up so she could take him down, but she couldn't. She was too weak to get up. "That is some power that you have. You could use that power to help me in taking over this world." Shredder said. "Never ... I'm not evil like you." Krystal said. "Well I guess you will just have to die then."

He started to kick her toward the edge. Then she heard the elevator coming. She knew it was her brothers. She used her lightning to fry the circuits. With that the elevator stopped. Krystal had finally had her strength back. She swepped Shredder's leg because he wasn't paying attention. She used her ice powers to make blades to make the fight a little more fair.

"Come on I'm ready for you!" Krystal yelled. Shredder got up and ran at her. What he didn't notice was that she was a hologram and with that he ran right through her. Then the real her looked down on him while he fell to his death.

Krystal made sure he hadn't activated the poison. He hadn't so she just destroyed the machine. She then opened the doors to the elevator and her brothers ran out yelling then they stopped. "Where did he go." Donnie asked. "I beat him. I told you I could do it." Krystal said in a happy voice.

Leo nodded in agreement. Then they all went home. Krystal healed master Splinter and they would all lived in peace ... or so she thought.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Krystal heard a bang on the surface and went up to investigate. There was a guy wearing an interesting outfit. She realized he was the one causing all the commotion. She used her fire bending to fly up to him then she saw someone else. It was a girl that was younger than her, but Krystal didn't care. She wanted to take down the man that was making buildings fall.

Then she heard someone yell. "You will never get away with this Loki!" It was the little girl. The guy she called Loki said "I will Ella and there is nothing you can do about it." Then Loki hit her with his magic. She started to fall. Krystal caught her in mid air.

She decided to take her back to where she lived. She knew that her brothers and father would be angry. Then Krystal saw a staff on the ground, she grabbed it and went back to the lair.

Krystal made sure her brothers weren't there. They weren't. "I guess they went training with father" She laid Ella on the old couch. Then Krystal heard her brothers. "Oh no." Krystal whispered to herself.

"What up Krystal." Krystal tried to hide Ella. "What are you trying to hide." Mikey asked "What?! I'm not trying to hide anything." Krystal said trying to be convincing. "You are a bad liar." Raph said. Then he walked over and moved her out of the way.

He saw Ella. "You brought a person down here!" Raph yelled. "I saved her. She was fighting someone." Krystal protested while Ella started to wake up. Krystal and her brothers hid. They didn't want her seeing them.

When Ella opened her eyes she said "How the heck did I get here? I can't worry about that now, I have to go stop Loki. Where did I put my staff?" "Sorry but your not going anywhere." Krystal said. Then Ella found her staff and said, "You can't stop me. I have to stop my brother from destroying the world!" "Actually I can stop you. My brother's and I can beat him so you can just stay here." Krystal said. "Why should I? You don't know how to defeat him. You don't know where we are from." Ella said.

Then Krystal showed her, her powers. " I have powers like no one has ever seen before." Then Ella showed her, her powers. Then Ella said, "I have the same power. Is your name Krystal?"

"Why should I tell you? I don't know if I should trust you." Krystal said "Well if you don't know if you trust her then why did you bring her here?" Leo asked. "I brought her here to ask her a few questions." she said.

Ella said, "Well I don't have time for your questions. Loki is still out there and I need to stop him." "Well where are you going to go. You're chained to the ground." Krystal said with a evil look.

Then Ella metal bended out of the chains and stood up and said, "I have metal bending, remember." "How did you know my name?" Krystal asked. "My brother Thor said that I had a sister who is 18 years old." Ella said.

"Well I'm not your sister my family is the turtle's." Krystal said. Then a lightning bolt shot right next to Krystal and her brother's got ready to fight. A large man appeared. Ella ran toward him and hugged him.

"Who are you?" Krystal asked. Then Ella said, "This is my brother, Thor." Thor looked at Krystal and recognized her "What are you staring at?" Krystal asked in a stern voice. Then Thor said, "Krystal, you are my younger sister and Ella's your younger sister. I know that this might be a bit of a shock to you but when you were younger you were left on earth because Odin, our father, left you here on earth by accident."

"I hate to admit it, but he's right. We do have the same power." Ella says to Krystal. "You two are crazy my family's the turtles so, stop telling lies." Krystal said in a angry voice. "Fine, don't believe me! You can just stay here because I know that my brother is stronger than you." Ella says. "Hahahaha are you serious I'm stronger than your brother." Krystal said laughing.

"Then try to pick up his Mjolnir!" Ella shouts. "Now you're just making up words." Krystal said. "I am not. His hammer's name is the Mjolnir and I can't even pick it up. He and I are gods from Asgard. Asgard is one of the nine realms of this universe." Ella says.

"Wait a minute … you named your hammer? That is hilarious."Krystal said while laughing. "It's the truth. His hammer was forged in the heart of a dying star way before he was even born. I would love to stay and chat but I have to go save this planet." Ella says while walking toward the exit of the sewers.

"You're going to get yourself lost" Krystal said. "Trust me I can sense my way out of here because my earthbending ability. Stop delaying me because Loki could have taken over the world by now. Lucky for me right now shield is helping me and Thor to stop him. You either help me or don't because I can't persuade you." Ella says while walking in the sewers.

Then Krystal ran after her and stopped and said "I'll help you, but really quick tell me that you're my sister. I'm going to use my earthbending to tell whether your lying or not." Krystal said.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

"Alright then. I'm your sister. Our father left you on earth when you were a 1 year old." "Oh my gosh you're telling the truth." Krystal said in amazement. "Well why would I lie to you?" Ella said to Krystal.

"I don't know a lot of people lie." Krystal said. "Whatever." Ella said. Krystal started to lead the way. She didn't want Ella to lead. She still didn't trust her.

"Is something wrong?" Ella asked. Krystal realized that she was way ahead. "Oh, nothing's wrong." Krystal replied. Then out of nowhere Krystal felt a sharp pain in her back. "Sorry Krystal but I can't have someone else beat Loki." Ella said with a evil look.

"You are so evil I can't believe I trusted you." Krystal said as she struggled to breath. Then Ella left when krystal couldn't see her. She used her waterbending to heal the spot where she got stabbed. As soon as she healed, she got up. Even though she was still sore from the stab.

"I can't believe my own sister stabbed me ... if that is even true. I bet that Thor guy has something to do with this." Krystal said as she headed back to the lair.

When she got there Mickey was trying to pick up Thor's hammer. "Guys get away from him Ella stabbed me I think he has something to do with it." Krystal said. She then fainted she had lost a lot of blood.

"Krystal are you okay?" Leo asked in a worried voice. "Yeah, I just lost a lot of blood." she said with a weak voice. She sat up and saw Thor standing by her feet. "Get away from me you trader." Krystal yelled at Thor.

"What happened Krystal." Donnie asked. While Raph and Mikey backed Thor away from Krystal. "I was walking Ella out of the sewers and then she just stabbed me. She told me that she had to defeat Loki herself." Krystal said. As she said it, she got mad, and the more mad she got, the more her firebending started kicked in and instead of her hands burning her throat was burning. Then she screamed in frustration, flames were going everywhere.

She started to cool down and a little steam came out of her nose. "Wow, that's new. Where did you learn to do that?"Leo asked. "Who cares where I learned it. We have to get rid of him." she said pointing at Thor.

"What did I do?" he asked. "You knew that Ella planned to try to kill me!" Krystal yelled. "What in the world are you talking about." Thor asked. "Krystal, use your earthbending to tell whether he's lying or not." Donnie suggested.

"Fine. Did you know that Ella was going to stab me and go after Loki herself?" Krystal asked. "No I didn't know." he said with a straight face. "Your telling the truth." Krystal said with a surprised voice.

"Of course I was telling the truth." Thor said. Krystal remembered that she didn't have time to talk so, she started to run into the sewers. "Where are you going Krystal?" Mikey asked. "I'm going to go stop Ella even if it means I have to destroy her." Krystal said with a serious tone.

"You can't hurt an Asgardian." Thor said in amusement. "You underestimate me." Krystal said and ran out of the sewers.

She saw Ella talking to Loki. "ELLA!"Krystal yelled. When Ella look down and saw Krystal, she floated there in amazement. "How are you still alive?" Ella said scowling. "Remember, waterbending can heal."Krystal said with a smirk.

Ella just floated there. Then Krystal heard a familiar voice "Ella what is going on." it was Loki. When he saw Krystal, he just floated there and stared. "Well, who are you?" Loki asked with a grin on his face.

"I'm not telling you. Ella aren't you going to take him down?" Krystal asked slowly starting to realize that Ella was working with Loki the whole time. "Wait a minute you've been working Loki the whole time, haven't you?" Krystal asked with a shocked face. "You finally put all pieces together Krystal." Ella said.

"So Krystal is your name." Loki said. "Yeah, so what of it?" Loki floated down and slowly walked toward her and said "Your Thor's sister but also you are so beautiful." When he was close enough he lifted her head with his staff. "As much as I like the comment you're still evil and you're not my type." she said stepping away from his staff and hitting him with water.

When she did, he flung far back. Then Ella swooped in and her and Krystal clashed with their ice powers and a fight broke out. Then out of nowhere a lightning bolt hit Ella. Krystal looked behind and saw Thor and he said "Are you okay Krystal?" with a worried face. "What the heck! I was fine. I didn't need your help!" Krystal yelled.

While Krystal and Thor were fighting Ella was starting to regain consciousness. As soon as Krystal saw Ella moving she flew down to her and punched her lights out. "You can take them back to Asgard and keep them in a special jail." Krystal said. "Krystal, come back to Asgard and see mother and father." Thor said a smile on his face.

"I can't I have to stay and hang with my brothers and protect New York." Krystal said. Thor's smile starting to fade. "As you wish ... just remember you can visit anytime." Thor said.

Then Loki regained consciousness and tried to stab Thor but Ella hopped in front of him and got stabbed instead of Thor.

"Why did you save me?" Thor asked with tears running down his face and she said "I shouldn't have listened to Loki." then she died right there in Thor's arms.

While Thor was crying Loki was getting away. Krystal grabbed him with her waterbending. "You didn't really think you could get away, did you?" Krystal tossed Loki back and forth. Then she throw him into the ocean and pulled him out. He was unconscious. Krystal made sure of that.

"Thor put Ella down I will heal her." Krystal said. Thor set Ella down. "Krystal!" Mikey yelled while she was trying to focus. "Be quiet." Krystal said then she regained her focus. When she did she started to heal Ella. When she healed her she didn't wake up. "Why isn't she awake." Thor asked about to get angry. "Just wait." Krystal said. Just then Ella started to wake up. When she did Thor ran to her and gave her a big hug.

"Thank you Krystal for saving Ella." Thor said. "Well I can't let someone just die." she said. Then after they said goodbye Thor took Ella back to Asgard. In Asgard Thor threw Loki into jail. "You need some rest." Thor said. Meanwhile back in New York. Krystal and her brothers are celebrating Krystal beating up Loki. Everyone took a slice of pizza and held it in the air. "To Krystal for being an awesome sister and taking down Loki the crazy maniac." Leo said. Then out of nowhere someone said "Agreed." when they all turned around it was Ella.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

"Ella what are you doing here?" Krystal asked. "I came to see you." she replied. Krystal looked at her with a sympathetic look. "Ella as sweet as that is, you can't be here. You have to go back to Asgard." Krystal said.

Krystal knew how to get to Asgard. She did what Thor did. She just thought of where she wanted to go then whoosh they were off. When they got there Ella led Krystal to where they lived. "Thor!" Krystal yelled, but no one answered. "Thor!" she yelled again. That time some one answered.

"Who is yelling?" Krystal didn't recognize the voice. She knew very well it wasn't Thor. Then an youngish man walked out from a room. The man had on a gold suit. "Sorry I'm just looking for Thor." Krystal said. "Hello Heimdall." Ella said.

"Ella what are you doing with this girl and who is this girl?" Heimdall asked. Then he ran down grabbed Ella and made sure she wasn't near Krystal. "Ok, so I guess I will just leave." as she turned around to leave two guards grabbed her. "Sorry but I have to take you to Asgardian prison for questioning." Heimdall said and the two guards dragged her to the Asgardian prison.

"What did I do?" Krystal asked. "We just want to ask you a few questions." he said. Krystal wasn't going to let them take her to that prison so she back elbowed both the guards and used her air bending to knock them down. She teleported back to New York.

"Krystal are you ok?" Leo asked. "Yeah, I'm just fine." She said. She had teleported back to the lair. Krystal wanted to tell her brothers about what happened but she didn't want them to worry. So she just walked to her room and took a nap. When she woke up, she heard someone outside her door and she knew it wasn't her brothers.

So she cracked the door open. Then she breathed in relief. It was Ella. "Ella what are you doing here? I told you to stay in Asgard." Krystal said in a hushed voice because her brothers were asleep. "I'm here because to I have to help Iron Man and Captain America and also save the world." Ella said also in a hushed voice.

"Does Thor know you're doing this?" Krystal asked. Ella made a face that made her look guilty. "He doesn't know. Ella you know that I have to take you back to Asgard." she said then she heard a voice come out of nowhere. "That is not necessary Krystal." she know immediately it was Thor. So she turned around to face him. "Hello Thor nice to see you again." Krystal said. Then notice behind Thor was Captain America and Iron Man. "What are they doing here?" she asked.

"They are here because I asked them to come with me." he said. "Well you're here for Ella soooo here is Ella ... now leave." Krystal said going back to her room. "We also came here for you Krystal." Thor said as she was about to close the door.

"We need you Krystal, We need your powers." when Thor said that it made her mad. "Of course you're just here for my powers. The only reason you came here was to take my power. Well too bad for you. I can't just give my power away!" she yelled and woke up her brothers doing so.

"Krystal what's wrong?" Leo asked then looked over and saw Thor and them standing there. Then out of nowhere Raph ran over to Thor and hit him as hard has he could. "What did you do?" Raph asked about to blow and jack up Thor's face. "I'm out of here I don't want anyone else finding out my secret." Krystal said and started to get things packed so she can be alone.

No one tried to stop her. They were too busy fighting, so she just teleported out. She went to a place that she read about. The place was Arendelle. Well she wasn't in the kingdom. She teleported to the mountain. When she got the very top she made a castle.

Meanwhile back in New York. Raph and Thor were still fighting. Then someone yelled "Stop!" It was Spliter. "Where is Krystal?" he asked. "That's easy. She's right here." Mikey opened her bedroom door and saw that she wasn't there. "Where did she go?" Mikey asked. Then they saw a book.

"Hey guys I found something." Donny pronounced and went over next to his brothers. He had the book in his hand. "Krystal must have gone here." Donny said. "But she wouldn't go to a kingdom full of people. Wait do they have a mountain?" Leo asked. "Yeah." Donny said. "Then that's where she'll be." Leo said.

"How do you know this." Thor asked. "I know this because she's my sister and we know her better than anyone. Unlike you we don't leave family." Leo said almost yelling. Then Thor yelled "She is not your sister, she's my sister and I don't leave family behind!" Thor yelled back in protest. After that Thor and Leo stared at each other for a few seconds. Then Thor realized something, Ella was gone. "Oh no, where's Ella?" Thor asked worried. "She probably went after Krystal." Leo said.

Meanwhile, Ella found Krystal. She was scared to walk in because she doesn't know how Krystal would react to her being there. "Ok I'm going to go talk to her." Ella said to herself. Then opened the doors to the castle. "Wow." She said in amazement. "Who's there?" Krystal said but Ella couldn't see her. "Wait Ella? What are you doing here?" Krystal asked.

Ella was finally able to see her. "I'm here because I need to talk you about what Thor said." Ella said. "There's nothing to talk about. He wants my powers. That's the whole reason he came to me was for my power. Now, leave! Thor is probably on his way here." Krystal said.

"I don't care that Thor is coming. We need to talk." Ella said in a serious voice. Then Krystal felt someone was coming, she knew immediately it was Thor and her brothers and her father. "Uh oh." said Krystal eyes wide. "Why did you say that?" Ella asked. Then the door bursted open.

Thor saw Ella as soon as he walked through the door. "Ella, why didn't you tell me you were going after Krystal." Thor said with a disappointed look. "Because you sound crazy. Why on earth would you want Krystal's powers." Ella said. "Stop! I don't want to hear what he has to say. He's just like every person on Earth and I want all of you to just leave and don't come back!" Krystal yelled almost about to cry but she didn't know why.

She ran up stairs and saw that Leo was about to run after her but didn't. Then Raph yelled "OK NOW YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT!" Thor got ready to fight and Raph threw his sia and it caught Thor's cape and the cape and sia got stuck in the wall. As Raph walks over to Thor to hit him, Ella turned the ice that Thor was stuck to into water. Then froze Raph to the ground and said "Raph you need to chill out."

Ella ran in the direction Krystal went. When Ella saw the top of the stairs she slowed down. She reached the top she saw Krystal and walked toward her. Before Ella could get any closer Krystal said "Go away. I don't want you here. You and everyone else need to leave. I'm too dangerous to be around."

Ella gave a confused look and said "Krystal we aren't going to leave without you, your family and your not dangerous." Then Ella looked at Krystal and realized there was a dark shadowy figure standing next to her. It looked like it was whispering something in Krystal's ear. Krystal turned to face Ella. Ella looked at Krystal in shock as she said "When I say leave I mean leave!" Krystal yelled. Then threw ice at her and it hit her in the heart.

Thor came running up the stairs. He looked in shock at what Krystal had done. "Krystal what did you do?" Thor asked and saw that her eyes were ruby red. "Well she wouldn't leave so I just aimed my ice powers at her." Krystal said in a evil voice. Then her brother's came up and saw her. Then her eyes turned back to their original color and she fainted.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

Lucky Raph caught Krystal when she fainted before she hit the ground. "We should take her back to lair." Leo said. Thor laughed and said "Are you serious I think we should take to Asgard where she'll be safe." Raph clutched his hands into fists and gave Thor a very angry look.

Then Ella stepped in and said "We are taking her to the lair. Now stop fighting!" Thor was shocked at what Ella had said but didn't fight her. Then they teleported back to the lair.

When they got to the lair Raph sat Krystal on a couch in the center of the room. It was silent for a while and Splinter said "We should let her rest." Then they all walked to the kitchen. When there was no one in the room with Krystal everything was silent. Then out of nowhere bats appeared, but they weren't ordinary bats they were vampires. When they saw no one was in the room they turned to their human form but they didn't see Krystal.

They started to looking around for something. The boy vampire went in front of the couch. Then he looked down at the couch and saw Krystal. He was a little scared but he also thought she was pretty. Then he said "Ming come here." he had a very deep voice. "What is it Ping?" Ming asked in a very high voice. "Look." "It's a human." Ming said.

Krystal was starting to wake up so they hurried and turned into bats and flew out of the lair. She was a little weak but she got up and headed to the bathroom to splash water in her face. After she dried her face she looked at her reflection. She saw one of her brown eyes were ruby red. "What in the world?" she asked herself. Then she walked out of the bathroom still wondering what happened to her.

Krystal walked to the kitchen where her brothers, father, Ella, and Thor were. She realized that if they see her eye they will worry and freak out. Then she remembered she can use her magic to make her red eye look brown, but she had limited time to talk to them. She then waved her hand over her eye and her ruby red eye turned brown.

When she walked into the room everyone looked at her. It was silent for a while then Splinter broke the silence and said, "Krystal we have to ask you some questions." She gave a confused face then asked "What about?" "About what you did back in Arrindell." Splinter said. "Oh you saw that? I tried to warn you but you just wouldn't listen." Krystal said and ran off into the sewers. All of a sudden Ella started to scream. Thor ran to where Ella was "Ella what's wrong?" He asked as he entered the room. Her hair was turning white and her eyes were glowing white. "What is happening to you?" "I don't know." Ella said. "Wait I think I know what's happening. When Krystal hit me with her power in the heart and now I'm turning to ice." She said. "We have to get her back so she can fix you." Thor said very angrily almost yelling.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

Back in the sewers, Krystal was eaves dropping. "I can't believe I hit Ella in the heart with my powers." She said to herself and then fell to the ground and started to cry. Then she said to herself "I shouldn't even exist. I should just leave and never come back, but I can't go to Arrendell. They would know where I am, but if I go to another dimension they can't follow." So she focused her energy and tried to find a dimension that would not judge her for who she is.

She focused and teleported to a somewhere no one could find her. When she got to where her powers took her, she was a little weak from using her power. She had to neal for a couple seconds. When she got her energy back she took a look around ... something was off. "Where am I?" she asked herself.

She decided to hide so nobody would see her. Then she looked around and saw what the girls were wearing. She used her powers to make her cloths to make them look like what everyone else was wearing. Then she realized where she was. She was in another dimension which she was okay with, but she didn't think she had the power to do that. She made herself a cloak with her powers so no one could see her face. Not that people knew her there, but she didn't want to take any chances.

Krystal started to walk around and explore. All of a sudden, someone walked into her. When she stopped from the impact and looked up, the person that ran into her was a tall man with black hair and gold eyes. He said, "My apologies madam." Then he looked down at her and as he did she looked away and said "That's quite alright."

Krystal started to walk away when she felt someone grab her arm and looked back to see it was the same man. The hair that was over her eyes was starting to fall back so she pulled her hood down so he wouldn't see her ruby red eye. "Why are you hiding?" he asked a little confused. "Well um," She was about to say something when he lifted her head up by her chin and said "Why are you hiding your eye."

He was about to to move the rest of her hair away from her eye but then she stepped back and ran. She didn't want anyone to know that she was different. Out of nowhere the man was right in front of her. "Why did you run away?" he asked. She looked around for a way out, but she stuck in the alley with no way out.

He then started to walk closer but she backed up until she was up against the wall. She was about to use her powers, but if she did he would know and probably try to use her for her power. Then she noticed there was a small blond boy behind him "Claude what are doing?" the little blond boy asked.

When Claude turned around she took her chance to escape. She turned invisible and got close to the wall then ran out of the alley. When she was out of view she turned to where people could see her. "Dang what the heck was that about. I should probably find a different place to hide cause this place is weird." She thought to herself. Then she looked up in front of her and the man she tried so hard to get away from was in front of her. Then she yelled "What do want?!"

"It's not what I want it's what my master wants," he replied. "And who is your master may ask?" Krystal asked. "I'm his master," replied the same blond boy from the alley. "I am Alois Trancy of the Trancy manor and I want you to be my maid," he continued.

"Sorry but I'm not going to do that so I am just going to leave and you aren't going to follow ok ... ok?" Krystal said, annoyed that the little brat had wanted her to be his maid. Then she heard someone crying she turned around and saw Alois on the ground crying. Then he said "Why do you not want to be my maid."

"I don't want to be your maid because I'm not one. Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I want to pick up after a brat like you!" she replied with a yell and turned around and walked away. Until someone grabbed her arm and she turned around to see Claude once again. Then she yelled at him "What the heck? What part of NO did you not understand!" Then she felt someone coming she immediately knew who it was ... It was Leo.

"Krystal! Get your filthy hands off my sister." Leo said but stayed in the shadows so Claude couldn't see him. "Why should I?" Claude asked with an evil grin on his face. Then Leo threw throwing stars at Claude. Claude let go of Krystal and jumped back. Krystal ran to where Leo was. They ran out of town and into the woods. They were both out of breath from running.

Leo said "Why did you run away? We were worried sick." "I ran away because I heard that I hurt Ella. I'm too dangerous to be around. Thanks for helping me but now you have to leave." Krystal said with tears in her eyes. Then before Leo could fight her she teleported him back home. "Sorry Leo but I can't hurt anyone else if they aren't around me." She said to herself as she started to walk back to town while still being cautious and looking out for Claude.

Once she ran into someone and looked. She was relieved to see it wasn't Claude. "I'm sorry madam I didn't mean to run into you," he said. "It's quite alright." Krystal said. Then took another look at him after brushing off her dress. He had raven black hair, ruby red eyes, and what looked like a butler uniform on. She didn't notice she was staring at him at the time. Until he gave her a grin and she snapped right out of it and said "I'm sorry I didn't mean to stare. May I ask what your name is?" "My name Sebastian Michaelis and what might your name be?" he asked. "My name is Krystal," she said with a bright smile. "Do you not have a last name?" Sebastian asked and she replied "No I don't know what my family's last name was so I don't have one," she said looking at the ground.

"Do you have somewhere to stay?" he asked. "Yeah I'll be fine," she replied. Then started walking back into the woods. "You live in the woods?" he asked. "Yeah I figure it's safer than the city," she replied. He was a little confused but then asked "May I take you home so that you don't get hurt?" "No I'm fine. I can protect myself," she replied. Then started to to walk back to the woods so she could make herself a place to stay. Once she found a place to make a place to live, she started to make it. She made what looked like a little house made out of rock. She used her magic and made it blue and black because those were her favorite colors. Then she walked in and there was a bed, a kitchen, and a living room with a couch. She went to the bed and went to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

The next morning Krystal decided to go to the market for some food. She bought apples, bread, and oranges. She started to walk back to her house when someone ran into her and she knew who as soon as she looked up. She started to run but was grabbed by the arm … by Claude.

"Its rude to run away from someone." he said. "Not if that person is insane or crazy," Krystal remarked. "Well, aren't you a challenge," he said getting close to her face. "I try. Now get away from me or I will punch you in the face," she replied and got out of his grip and smacked him in the face. Then went back into the woods, but what she didn't know was that she was being followed by Claude.

When she finally got back Claude jumped down from the tree he was. Since he was on the ground Krystal sensed him and turned around and threw ice daggers at him. He dodged them with ease when she saw he did, she was shocked. He had snuck behind her and held her hands behind her back and said "Well I guess we are the same."

"We are not the same you demon. I am good and you are evil. Totally different things," Krystal said trying to burn his hand. "So what you're saying is that all demons are evil?" he said. "No but all I know is you specifically are evil," she replied and he let go of her hands. She was confused at this and asked "Why did you let me go?" "I let you go because I don't want to leave a bad impression of me on you," He replied. "It's a little too late for that," Krystal said a little annoyed.

She turned around and started walking toward her house, but stopped in her tracks, turned around and said "Oh and by the way I suggest you stay away from me and if you don't I will put you in a world of pain." then turned back around and went into the house. Claude just glared at her until she closed the door and said to himself "I will have you," and with that he left.

Krystal made sure he was actually gone. "Dang I thought he would never leave," she said with relief. Then she heard footsteps coming from behind her. "Well hello madam it's nice to see you again," he said. She knew it was Sebastian. "How did you find me Sebastian?" Krystal asked. Then he replied "Well it was quite easy all I had to do was follow you," "Wait a minute you followed me?" she said angrily. "Yes I'm very sorry if that angers you." he said.

"Well of course I'm angry. You followed me to where I live," Krystal said really annoyed and angry. "Anyway, my master would like to meet you," he said with a smile. "Why does he want to meet me?" Krystal asked a little confused. Then Sebastian replied "He wants to meet you because I told him about you and about how you're different," "What? Me different? I'm just a regular human being," she replied with a fake smile, but he knew she was lying. "Has anyone told you, you are horide liar," Sebastian said. "No, I have been told I'm a great liar," Krystal said almost getting angry. Then she said "You should probably leave before I make you."

Sebastian left without her forcing him, but before he waked out the door he turned around and said, "Please do come to the Phantomhive Manor just because it would be so kind." "I will come just for a little while." Krystal said.

A few minutes later Krystal left her house and remembered the directions Sebastian had told her. She had been walking for a while and finally reached where she was going. She knew it was the place because she saw Sebastian standing outside. As soon as she got closer she saw two other people standing behind him. Then when she got closer she recognized one of them it was Ella.

Krystal was not happy when she finally got close enough to them. She noticed that Ella didn't look right. She realized what she had done to Ella. "Oh my gosh Ella I'm so sorry. I can't believe I did this to you," Krystal said with water in her eyes.

"Krystal don't cry it's not your fault I should have left when you told me to back in Arrendell," Ella said trying make Krystal feel better. All of a sudden Krystal saw something white heading toward them. She looked up to see a man with white wings. She notice that he was getting ready to attack Ciel, Sebastian, and Ella. She guessed that he didn't see her and he wasn't paying attention to her. She threw ice daggers at him but somehow he blocked them with his sword. Then he looked at Krystal, swooped down and grabbed her. "Let me go you idiot," Krystal yelled at him trying to get out of his grip.

"Well I would never think a lady such as yourself would call someone an idiot," the man said with a big grin on his face. Then brought his face closer to her's and when he did she used her free arm to punch him in the face. When her fist collided with his face it caused him to let go of her arm and she fell. When she got close to the ground she used her air bending to stop her and drop her on the ground softly.

"Are you okay Krystal?" Ella asked. "Yeah. Who was that guy?" Krystal asked looking at Sebastian and Ciel, knowing they would know the answer. "That was Ash Landers and he's an angel," Ciel answered. "Wait ...What? Aren't angels supposed to be good, not evil," Krystal said a little confused.

"Did you know this Ella?" she asked. "Yes I did know about this. I've known Ciel for a while," Ella replied. "Anyway, back to business, Krystal is there anyway you can help to get me back to normal," she said changing the subject. "No, I don't sorry," Krystal replied hanging her head. "Come on you have to know. You're the one who did this to her," Ciel yelled at Krystal.

"Well sorry. No one taught me how my powers work," Krystal yelled back. "Then how can you control your powers?" Ciel asked but still yelling at her. "I taught myself. No one else knew how to control my power so I shut myself out from everyone for years and during those years I learned self control," Krystal replied not yelling this time but calmly. "But, even though I taught myself to control my powers so can't hurt anyone my inner demons always take over me," she continued.

"Krystal don't blame yourself for this I should have left when you told me to," Ella said still trying to get Krystal to calm down. "Please Krystal come back to New York we can find someone to help," Ella said trying to convince her. "Sorry Ella that's not going to happen," Krystal said. Then used her powers to teleport to another place.

She did, but it was still the same dimension ...somehow she ended up at another mansion. "I guess my powers aren't ready to work. I guess it will be a while until I can leave," she said to herself. Then out of nowhere appeared a boy with blond hair and ice blue eyes. "Sorry I didn't mean to come," Krystal said starting to walk away.

"Wait. You can't. I want you to be my maid," the boy said. Krystal was confused "Why?" she asked still confused. "Because I need a new maid and you would make a perfect maid," the boy said. Then she backed into someone and I looked back see the man she met a few days ago.

She decided that she could try to fight him. She used her earthbending to make a little earthquake to knock them of balance. Alios fell on his butt and so did Claude. Then Krystal said "I will never be a maid and I suggest you stay away from me." She could feel that her powers were ready to teleport to a different dimension. So, she started to teleport to somewhere else but when she did she felt a shock and then everything went dark.

"Who is she? She doesn't look like she is from here," she heard a voice say. She then opened her eyes and saw a boy with very blond hair … almost white. Krystal jumped out of the bed she was laying in and got into her fighting stance. Then she asked, "Who are you and why did you bring me here?"

"My name is Draco Malfoy. I found you in the woods unconscious and brought here," he said. Then she asked "Where am I exactly?" "You are in the Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry," Draco said. "Why did you help me?" she asked. "I helped you because I didn't want to leave you out there to get eaten," he answered.

Krystal stepped out of her stance and stood up straight. She was still a little confused on where she was. "What is your name?" Draco asked. "Why should I tell you?" she replied. " Well I did tell you my name and I did save you," "Fine, my name is Krystal," she said. She looked around the room. "So, how did you get here?" Draco asked. "Well, I have teleportation powers," Krystal replied. "You mean you used a spell," he said a little confused. "No I meant what I said. I have to be going so we might see each other again," she said.

Before she teleported she realized that she didn't have enough energy. "Dang nabit!" Krystal yelled. "What's wrong?" Draco asked. "I don't have enough energy to teleport," she said about to punch something. Then Draco asked "What do you need to get enough energy?" "All I need is to relax for a little while, then I'm on my way," she replied. "Wow really that doesn't take a lot," he said a little shocked. Then Krystal said "Yeah I know ... it's cool." After a few minutes of talking to Draco she knew she finally had enough energy to teleport. "Well I'm pretty sure I have energy to teleport." "Where are you going to go?" asked Draco. "Well I guess wherever my powers take me," she replied. "You're not even a little worried about where you end up?" "No not really," she said. "Well I got to get going, bye Draco." She said. The Draco said "Bye Krystal. Be safe." Krystal focused and teleported … somewhere.


End file.
